A Lonesome Ballad
by Neverthrive
Summary: Marceline's having problems dealing with the consequences of immortality, but is comforted by her human friend in her time of need. Songfic and oneshot. Rated T for language.


**AN: I'm back again with another oneshot (again, totally unrelated to my main series). This is my first songfic, and through painstaking hours of handpicking usable songs (by that I mean listening to my rather odd collection of music like I do on a daily basis) I've found a few that are suitable to the story. Hey, who has two thumbs and isn't shipping sugarless gum? This guy! (I feel like I'm the only one...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time... Yet.**

**Marceline's POV:**

It's a lonely feeling to know you'll never die. Watching the world around you as it changes... And you don't. It's like I'm standing still and everything is rushing past me, inevitably into their own destruction. It's not too peachy to outlive almost every person you ever have or ever will care about.

So yeah, sometimes I feel all melancholy or whatever. I mean, maybe it wouldn't bother me as much if I wasn't damned to have the hormones of an angsty teenager forever, but I am, so it does. And when I get to feeling all depressed, there's really only one thing I can do; I sing.

I guess I _normally_ sing my own songs, but right now hearing words _I_ wrote would probably make me feel even more alone. So instead of making myself feel worse, I sing songs from a time before I had to worry about writhing with immortal pangs. Songs from even before my time. Sure, whoever wrote them is obviously long dead (and who isn't nowadays?), but they're remembered through their music, and as long as their art survives, they do too.

So tonight I'm sitting up in a tree, clutching my bass and trying to think of something to play that would make me feel less horrible. Eventually, the lyrics pop into my head, bringing with them all the memories I have of this particular song. When I first heard it a millenium ago, I thought it was really deep in a tragic sort of way. It's kind of ironic really, 'cause now I could almost swear the song was written about me.

My fingers take their positions and I begin to pluck away at the strings. It's not really my regular style, and I'm not used to the down tuned riffing, but it's actually kind of nice. The heavy, rhythmic bass line fills the air and soon I begin to sing along (if you could even call it singing, it's more like reciting poetry in a low monotone).

"The siren sings a lonely song  
>of all the wants and hungers.<br>The lust of love, a brute desire.  
>The ledge of life goes under.<br>Divide the dreams into the flesh-  
>keliedoscope and candle eyes.<br>Empty winds scrape on the soul,  
>but never stop to realize."<p>

I let my bass go solo for a while, thinking back on what the lyrics mean, or at least what they mean to me. I don't dwell on it long though, and soon enough more words are flowing from my mouth.

"Animal whisperings  
>intoxicate the night.<br>Hypnotize the desperate.  
>Slow motion light.<br>Wash away into the rain-  
>blood, milk and sky.<br>Hollow moons illuminate,  
>and beauty never dies."<p>

True enough for me.

"Running wild and running blind,  
>I breathe the body deep.<br>1,000 years beside myself,  
>I do not sleep.<br>seduce the world it never screams-  
>dead water lies.<br>Ride the only one who knows  
>beauty never dies... Beauty never dies."<p>

"Hey Marceline!" says an all too familiar voice that almost makes me drop my bass in surprise. I look over to see the human pulling himself up the tree branch I'm perched on.

"Oh, wa's up Finn?" I try to play it off like I wasn't startled by his sudden appearance, but he either didn't know or didn't care that he actually managed to drop a dime on _me_.

"Not much. Us, I guess. Haha." I don't bother to laugh at his lame joke. "I was just, you know, doin' the do, and I heard you singing. It actually sounded kind of weird..."

"Yeah, I gess it does, or at least weird for me." It _was_ intended for a man to sing after all. "Maybe I shouln't sing stuff that I didn't write."

"If _you_ didn't write that, who did?" the human cocks his head to the side in confusion, probably something he picked up from his adoptive family.

"A zombie wrote it. A long time ago." I answer.

"Like, before the mushroom war or something?"

"Before I was even born."

"Woah." he says with wide eyes.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm old?" I laugh.

"I didn't say that!"

"No, you were implying it." I turn my head away, pretending to be offended.

"Are you fake upset, or for reals upset? I have trouble telling that sort of thing with girls." At least the kid's honest. Maybe I should be too.

"A little bit of both, actually. I'm fake upset that you're calling me a fossil, and I'm for reals upset because I actually am." I explain. He doesn't seem to follow, so I continue. "I'm old, Finn. Really old. I'll be here forever, and everybody else won't. I've seen so many people come and go, I'm just so... Tired. Every person I've ever known is gone, but I'm still here." I close my eyes and sigh deeply, but open them again when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Finn's sympathetic smile.

"You're not alone, Marcie. I'm here for you."

"But for how long?" I ask slowly.

"For as long as you need me."

That's all I really needed to hear. I return his smile and hug his body to mine (a little uncomfortable due to the bass between us), almost throwing him off balance. "Ya know, you're not the brightest crayon in the box, but you somehow always know what to say."

"I guess I'm just lucky like that." he replies, now hugging me back. "So, ugh... What now? You want to play more music?" Finn asks while returning to his normal sitting position. "That was a pretty cool song, are there more like it?"

"I thought you said it sucked." I say raising an eyebrow.

"No, I said it's weird. Weird can be good... Like you."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" I deadpan.

"Yes." He states bluntly.

"How exactly do you figure calling me weird is going to make me feel better?"

"Because I like weird. Regular is boring, weird is exciting. And I'm all about excitement!" he motioned with his arms wildly.

"Yeah, you're pretty much the definition of excitement." I giggle... I never giggle.

"So about that song?" I wouldn't expect Finn to be the one to get a conversation back on topic, but then again, he's damn near unpredictable. That's probably what makes him so entertaining.

"Another time, skippy. It's past your bedtime, and getting pretty close to mine." I finish with a yawn.

"Oh... Well, could you at least get me down from this tree before you go?" He asks with an almost pleading face.

"Sure." I say, half laughing. Then I float up behind him and lift him up by his backpack. I set Finn down on ground level and turn to leave for home, but he calls after me and I turn back.

"Hey Marceline, you wann'a hang out tomorrow?"

"Don't you have monster slaying or something to do?" I question.

"I'm sure they can wait. Some things are more important." he says shrugging.

"Did you really just admit I'm more important to you than adventuring?" I ask slyly.

"I don't think I admitted anything. You should already know that my friends are the most important thing to me, and if you need me, then the adventures can wait. See you tomorrow." he says waving then turns to leave as I watch him go. He's such a sincere little goober.

* * *

><p>Months rolled by since that night in the tree, and I'd been spending a lot more time with my favorite human buddy. The thing about humans; they change. They go from these cute little squishy creatures to big gangly adults, and Finn's somewhere in the middle. Nowadays, he's bordering closer to adulthood and his "metamorphosis" has been kind of awkward, for both him and those closest to the human.<p>

Jake explained to Finn as much as a dog could about the human transformation... Which really wasn't much. They thought when Finn started growing body hair that he'd been bitten by a werewolf. Fun times. So by being the next closest thing to a human in Ooo, I had to pass on what I know on the subject... Which isn't much more than Jake.

Yes, explaining puberty to someone who isn't your own gender, let alone the same species, is an uncomfortable situation, but I got through it intact and even learned some things myself. Mostly that Finn isn't the same little kid I used to see him as (he's flippin' taller than me now! It's not by much, and when I'm levitating it still looks like I'm taller though). He's becoming a man, an (admittedly) attractive man who I've probably not coincidentally been spending more time with since discovering such a revelation. Shut up you judgemental whee-boo, you'd probably do the same in my position.

This evening was the day of one of Bubblegum's big parties. Finn was invited as an "esteemed guest" or whatever. I wasn't invited at all (I probably wouldn't have gone anyway, but it's the principle of the matter). So I convinced him to hang at my place and spend the day with me instead of with a bunch of snudey candy douches who only care about boring shlump like politics and science.

It didn't take much to convince Finn to skip out on Bonnie's shindig, which surprised me 'cause usually the kid obliges her every whim. Maybe he's finally starting to unwind around her finger. About time... We haven't done much today, watched TV, played a card game or two, and stuffed our faces. Even if the day was pretty uneventful, it had to be more exciting than the princess' snooze-fest.

Now Finn's chilling on the couch and I'm hovering nearby with not much else to do but talk.

"So Finn, you regret bailing on Bonnie yet?" I ask expecting him to confirm my suspicions.

"Not really, naw. I'm not into all that formal junk. People expect you to act civilized and have something intelligent to say, and I never do." he says frowning.

"That's really a matter of opinion. No, you probably couldn't tell them the estimated increase of the Muscle Kingdom's quarterly assets or whatever, but you could list off the ten best ways to kill a chimera without pause. _They_ may not think it's intelligent, but if they were attacked by a chimera tomorrow, I'd bet they wish they listened."

"So, you think I'm... Intelligent?" he asks almost as if he's unsure if I'm making fun of him.

"In your own special way, yeah, you are." I say while lowering myself into the seat next to him.

"Thanks Marcie. I think..." Finn gives me a half smile, I'd prefer the whole thing, but it'll do for now.

It's a nice moment of quiet appreciation for eachother's company, but it's interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Coming!" I holler and lift into the air off the couch. I open the front door to greet whoever's on the other side, but now I wish I left it shut. Standing in my doorway is a very peeved looking princess in formal wear.

"Finn! What the cabbage? Why didn't you come to my celebration of science?" She trudges in past me, never making eye contact, and right up into Finn's face. "I've been looking everywhere for you, and now I find you here lounging about on _her_ couch!"

"I'm not really lounging, this thing's too uncomfortable to lounge on." Wow Finn, way to get the point.

"Finn, you were suppose to go to my party and socialize with the other esteemed guests. Did you just totally forget, or has her bad influence corrupted you?" She points an angry finger back towards me and I hold back a laugh. I'm just _such_ a 'bad freaking influence,' right?

"Ugh..." Finn looks to me, but all I can do is shrug. The answer was probably the second one, but I doubt that's what she wants to hear. "Neither?" he answers uncertainly.

"Explain yourself." she snaps.

"I'd rather have fun with Marceline than feel stupid at your party." That's not the answer I was expecting, and by the look on her face, neither was Bonnie.

"So you'd rather be with her than me?" she accuses.

"Well when you say it like that-"

"You can't choose the monster over the princess!" she interrupts.

"Why not?" Finn asks deffensively.

"Because Finn, she's weird!" she says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it is.

"I like weird." he retorts. "Besides, I don't see why you're freaking out just because I wanted to hang out with Marceline, it's not like you're my only friend. I like to spend time with other people too, ya know."

"Finn, I don't think you comprehend the gravity of the situation. You were suppose to come with me to the party... As my date. But obviously you've chosen her and ruined that!" Finn looked like he was having a hard time processing the situation he's in. We're both just now starting to realize what exactly it is that the princess thought was going on between us, and I'm sure as hell not going to let an opportunity like this pass. Finn remains silent, so I figure it's my turn to give some input, in music form.

"Hey Finn, I'm pretty sure I still owe you that song." I say while grabbing my bass and cranking up the amp. "I think I'll dedicate this one to Bonnie." My fingers begin to pluck the notes as the angry thoughts pulse through my head, coming in the form of old lyrics I'd once heard.

"Your- sweet smile- is open mouth  
><em>with jagged teeth<em>  
>I'm- just a girl- without apology<br>**without** **apology**!

Starve yourself to nothing. Go on, 'cause I'll never go away!

I- could be- death for you  
><em>if you believe<em>  
>I'm- just a girl- without apology<br>**to you I am disease**!

Starve yourself to nothing. Go on, 'cause I'll never go away!  
>I- wait<br>for you to fall- so beautiful  
>I- will<br>be the one! Come on!

you can't take this away from me  
>you know that you can't take this one from me<br>c'mon, you can't take this away from me  
>'cause you will never be- the one!<p>

I'll bet you thought- you knew everything  
>about me,<br>but you don't- You don't!  
>You don't know anything!<br>**No! So just fuck off**!  
>...whore<p>

I- wait  
>for you to fall- so beautiful<br>I- will  
>be the one! Come on!<p>

you can't take this away from me  
>you know that you can't take this one from me<br>c'mon you can't take this away from me  
>'cause you will never be- the one!"<p>

I stop singing and look up at my small audience. Yes, that most certainly got a rise out of her. And just to make my message sparkly frickin' clear, I yank Finn off the couch, pull him in close and plant my lips onto his. Once I'm finished marking my territrory (which would be the human now wearing my lipstick), I stood there with one hand in my pocket and the other arm draped over Finn's shoulder giving Bonnibelle my best "step away from my property" look. I guess it worked, 'cause it doesn't take her long to get her candy ass gone (looking like she was headed for a homicidal rampage as she went).

Now that we're alone, I turn to face a thoroughly confused Finn. I let him speak before I attempt to explain.

"What the muffin was that all about?" he exclaims with red cheeks.

Screw an explanation, it's more fun watching him try to figure it out himself. "You just chose me." I say smirking as I make my way back to the couch. "Oh, and you should probably avoid the Candy Kingdom for a while..."

* * *

><p>I'm glad Finn's not <em>completely<em> oblivious. After a while he finally figured out just what went down. Two of his lady friends were getting interested in his now more manly self, both vying for his affection, and he chose me over Bonnie without even realizing there was a choice to be made.

It seems like he's come to terms with the decision that I pretty much made for him, 'cause according to my reliable sources *cough*Jake*cough* he hasn't even tried to talk to Bubblegum since the other day. He has seemed a little glum though. I mean, the kid's had a crush on Bonnie for years, then when he finally gets a date with her I totally crush his dreams. I pretty much ruined any kind of relationship he had with her, and I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me for it.

I'm dropping by the tree fort today to find out just where Finn stands. I'm guessing he's angry that I fudged up his possible romance with the princess, but I'm hoping he's open to other options. I'm standing outside of the door, one hand holding my umbrella, the other knocking on the wood. Jake opens up, apparently not surprised to see me.

"Finn's upstairs. You want me to get 'im, or are you coming in?" he asks.

I answer by stepping inside. I close my umbrella and hang it on the antlers of a deer head (or something) that they mounted near the door. I float up to his room and find Finn on his bed polishing his sword. No, not like that ya perv. Gawd, get your mind out of the gutter! (But it would have been pretty hilarious to catch him doing that) He sets his blade and cloth aside when he sees me enter.

"Hey Marceline, what's up?" he greets.

"Not much, I just want to talk." That's _pretty much_ the truth...

"About?"

"You, and how you feel about what happened." I answer.

"By me, you mean _us_, right?" Wow, I didn't think he'd have me figured out so quick.

"Kind of, yeah... Are you mad at me, Finn?"

"Why would I be mad?" he asks surprised. I suppose that means he's not, so that's good.

"Because I kind of ruined any chance you had with Bonnie. You like her, you had a date with her, and I messed it up for you." I look down at the floor feeling guilty, but I feel a hand on mine and look back up to see Finn's face aweful close to mine, with his gap toothed, yet strangely comforting smile.

"It's fine, Marcie. It wasn't your fault, I didn't want to go to her party anyway. I'd be bored with her in a week." That sounds vaguely familiar, almost like I said it. "Besides, she's not weird enough for me."

"So, what you're saying is...?"

"I'm saying if I actually had the choice, I would have chosen you anyway." He sets us both down on his bed and pulls me into his chest.

"What if I said I don't believe you?" I question, looking up at him.

"I'd prove it."

"How?" I ask, my hands playfully making their way up to the back of his neck.

"This." He leans his face down to mine and... Can't talk right now, kissing.

* * *

><p>I'm alone again. I have outlived every person I've ever cared about. It's a cold autum night and I'm standing over a freshly filled grave, axe strapped to my back and white roses in my hand. I'm back to the beginning, back to where I was before I was with you. Back to being by myself.<p>

To most people, life may seem like a complex line from point A to point B, filled with twists and turns along the way, but to me it's nothing more than a cycle. I'm alone, and no matter how many times I try to fix that, it's never permanent and the cycle always comes back around. It's hard for me to say that you were just a another disposable patch to fill the empty spaces, you were so much more than that to me.

So, I'm understandably depressed, and when I'm feeling low, there's only one thing I can ever resort to. Music. I set the roses down infront of the grave stone and pull my bass around.

"What can I say?  
>My claim to fame<br>won't come in the shape  
>of hearts and flowers<p>

what will it take?  
>Everything that I know<br>and all the things that I've learned  
>to overcome what's next around each turn<br>How come I've been walking in circles  
>believing that the things that I love<br>they will always be perfect?  
>and around<br>How come I've be needing a purpose  
>assuming that the world even<br>cares if we all live or die?

... Or die

What can I say?  
>I have no shame<br>I can't complain  
>but I will anyway<br>What will it take?  
>I gave it all that I had<br>everything I had to give  
>I even gave him my heart<br>and he left in the end!

What can I say?  
>I'm living today<br>I'm feeling alive and death is creeping  
>What will it take?<br>my love is dead in a grave  
>and now I'm smiling above<br>and I keep asking myself what's your secret.

Again... Again"

You're not here for me anymore, and I still need you. I feel so tired now, maybe I'll rest here with you, Finn. I could just lay down beside you and never wake up because you meant so much more to me. You were the one who finally broke the cycle...

**The End.**

**Long author note for a long oneshot: Sad ending. I won't disclose how old Finn was when he died, or how he went, I'll just leave that up to your imagination. My point is, everybody dies and no one lives forever, not even immortals.**

**I should probably credit the songs and their artists now. The first song was "Blood, Milk and Sky" by White Zombie (one of my favorite bands), the second song was "Disease" by The Human Waste Project (which actually does have a female vocalist), and the last was "Circles" by Twiztid (I took a lot of liberties with those lyrics, skipping the chorus and a rap oriented verse and altering the lyrics so they fit for a female singing about a male). There was also a short paraphrase of my favorite poem near the beginning, "It writhes! It writhes with mortal pangs!" from the Conqueror Worm (which I've known by heart since like sophmore year of highshcool).**

**Thank you to everybody that's supported any of my fics, especially to people like The MasterHama who's given me nothing but lengthy, indepth, positive reviews. **

**I feel like I should mention, I haz a whole folder of Adventure Time fanart on my Deviant Art account, and if you're interested to see what I'm able to craft on paper/pixles, there's a link to it on my profile.**

**Also, I kind of feel like the ending's been done before, but oh well.**


End file.
